Carta para tí
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Realmente no tengo un resumen para esta pequeña historia, pero me gustaría que la lean y me den su opinión. Intento transmitir algo ¿Lo logré? [Intento de drama angust]


•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†  
**¤◊¤ C**α**я**τ**α P**α**я**α** T**ϊ** ¤◊¤  
**•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†•†

_Para fortuna y despreocupación ahora te encuentras en tu casa. _

_Llego a tu casa en busca de tu compañía, o en este caso, para regalarte un rato de la mía. Afortunadamente no encuentro problema alguno para entrar y subir hasta tu habitación, después de todo es casi como mi segundo hogar._

_Subo de dos en dos las escaleras, tocando levemente antes de entrar a tu habitación ya que me habían indicado que estaba una enfermera encargada de tu cuidado.__ Misma que vi en cuanto asomé la cabeza dentro de tu habitación, la joven mujer salió un par de segundos después de que yo entrara, me pareció un poco seria pero tampoco soy de quienes juzgan a la ligera. Sus razones tendrá. Pensé._

_Me acerqué entre contento de verte relativamente bien. Al menos respirabas y eso ya era mucho más de lo que cualquiera pensamos al ver como quedó destrozado tu auto luego de aquel accidente._

Te confieso que me asusté como no tienes idea... _comencé hablándote mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama, dejé la mochila que llevaba en una silla cercana y te tomé la mano, acariciándola entre las mías. _

La verdad no pensé que fueras a salir bien librado de esta, vaya que nos diste un buen susto. – _comenté sonriendo afectadamente. _

_Elevé mi vista, viendo todos los aparatos que te mantenían a salvo. Era un estado cercano a la muerte en el que te encontraste, pero por fortuna, el doctor había dicho que estabas mucho mejor, inconsciente aún, pero sanarías pronto._

Llevo días debatiendo interiormente conmigo mismo si debía venir a visitarte o no, créeme que me fue difícil tomar esta sencilla decisión, realmente me fue complicado hacerlo. Ja! Que patético me escucho, lo sé. – _repuse acariciando aún tu mano. _

En esta semana que no pude irte a ver al hospital ni ahora que estás en tu casa, tengo un buen pretexto para no haberte visitado. – _reí melancólico ante el hecho que recordé._

Finalmente hoy que me decidí, es por el simple hecho de que tengo algo para ti, si, es algo que yo mismo escribí y como ahora no puedes leerlo, no se si dejártelo para que lo veas cuando puedas o sería bueno leértelo yo mismo. ¿Qué dices? – _indagué al aire, consiente de que no podías contestar ahora mismo. _– Me estoy preguntando ahora mismo si solo estoy hablando como loco o en algún lugar de tu loca y retorcida cabecita me estás escuchando. –

_Una de mis manos subió hasta tu cabello, apartando unas cuantas hebras azulinas que me impedían observan tu por demás pálido rostro. Unas oscuras marcas bajo tus orbes eran las que adornaban tu rostro. _

Sabes que... te voy a leer lo que yo mismo escribí para que sepas de mi propia voz lo que siento por ti. – _comenté alegre y vivaz, poniéndome de pie con cuidado para no moverte demasiado, me alejé un poco para tomar de mi mochila la hoja que tanto me había costado escribir, y más aún me había costado decidirme a venir. _

_Con cautela volví a sentarme junto a ti, aclaré un poco mi garganta y desdoblé la hoja, atento observé las letras que se desplegaban ante mi vista, parpadee un par de veces y por fin, luego de exhalar profundamente. Me decidí. _

"Hoy hace una semana ya desde que me llevé el susto y la preocupación más grande en mi vida." _Y así comenzaba este relato..._

"Ese día me levanté tremendamente mal, sentía una especie de opresión, algo de preocupación y en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de a que se debía. Tarde fue que me enteré que a eso suelen llamarle 'presentimiento' aunque realmente no tiene relevancia, de cualquier modo hubiera sido casi imposible saber o adivinar que iba a sucederte..."

_Tu rostro sigue tranquilo, ni siquiera se mueven un poco tus pestañas, la delgada manguerita que va directamente a tu nariz, ayudándote a respirar, y el marcapasos me hacen dudar realmente de lo que dice el doctor, pero si él jura que estás mejor, solo espero no esté mintiendo. _

_Intentando calmar un poco mis nervios continué con mi monólogo. _

"Quizá no venga al caso o no debería de decirlo como buen amigo que soy, como tu mejor y talvez único amigo, pero desde que te decidiste meterte con ese engreído pelinegro, te dije que las cosas no irían bien, se nota que es demasiado ególatra y a mi parecer no toma las cosas en serio como debería. Pienso que es demasiado alivianado, y tú para él solo fuiste un pasatiempo."

_La máquina que marca tu ritmo cardiaco __aumenta un poco las pulsaciones, al parecer tu corazón se aceleró pero ligeramente... Cosa que me da a entender que me estás escuchando en realidad. Tragué saliva casi como si tuviera un hueso atorado en la garganta, sentí un peso extra en el cuerpo, pero ya había decidido terminar la bendita carta y dejar de lado esta maldita carga que me atormentaba._

"Fue difícil para mí, verte en ese estado, recibí la llamada de tu padre a media madrugada, y para serte sincero estuve a nada de no contestar, pues no me parecían horas para hablar por teléfono, pero algo me hizo responder, quizá el malestar que estuve sintiendo todo el día. En cuanto escuché la voz preocupada de tu padre avisándome que habías tenido un accidente en la vía rápida que lleva a playas, creí que mi corazón se había detenido. Tu padre me explico que por la repentina noticia, tu madre se había sentido mal y ahora la llevaba directo al hospital puesto que al sufrir de la presión, un susto podía ser fatal, me pidió que fuera lo más pronto posible y él en unos minutos acudiría. Claro, sonaba de lo peor¿Y como no?. Si las dos personas que más ama estaban en peligro."

"Llegué al sitio del accidente, mis manos temblaron aún manteniendo el volante entre ellas, bajé como rayo de mi auto y corrí hasta el tuyo, los paramédicos ya te sacaban de ahí. El automóvil en el que viajabas quedó hecho trizas por no decir una palabra peor, estaba completamente volteado, el techo contra el duro asfalto de la calle, los cristales completamente destrozados... sentí un escalofrío recorrerme desde los pies hasta el rostro, pensé que me moría."

"Corrí hasta pararme junto a la camilla donde te acomodaban con sumo cuidado y rapidez a la vez, los paramédicos te subían a la cabina, yo no sabía ni que hacer, tu rostro bañado en sangre, ni siquiera podía creer que fueras tú."

"Te seguí al hospital en mi auto, quería con todas mis fuerzas ir junto a ti en ese momento pero llegó tu padre antes de que te fueras y creí conveniente que él fuera tu acompañante en esos duros momentos."

"El verte entubado y con tantos aparatos sobre tu cuerpo, me dio tanto miedo, creí que jamás volvería a escuchar tu voz, te miraba a través de las enormes ventanas, parecías tan sereno, tan débil y vulnerable, una faceta que no conocía en ti, al menos no tan claramente, muchas ocasiones me habías contado los peores momentos, pero nunca me dejaste ver al menos una lágrima en tus ojos, nada de debilidad demostraban tus gestos, y esta vez... esta vez era distinto."

"Te debatías entre la vida y la muerte y no sabía como reaccionar, quería correr, huir de la realidad, creer que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, una tan perfecta que me dejaba sentir esta angustia como si fuera realidad. Pero no era así, y lo pude comprobar una vez que me dejaron pasar a verte, estuve varios minutos en silencio, pero cuando intenté hablarte, tomar tu mano, escuché el chillido de una máquina alertándome de inmediato llamé por un doctor, estabas médicamente muerto en ese momento, un paro cardiaco."

"Mi cuerpo tembló, mis manos sudaron frías y no podía moverme, las enfermeras me sacaron y con otro aparato comenzaron a darte descargas en el pecho, subiendo cada vez más la intensidad de dichas descargas, mis ojos se volvieron más claros ante la visión, las lágrimas recorrieron sin pedir permiso mi rostro, negaba insistentemente con mi cabeza, realmente no podía estar sucediendo eso, cada segundo que pasaba, parecía eterno y me hacía convencerme de que todo era un maldito y estúpido sueño, uno muy desagradable por cierto. Fue hasta que el aparato que tenía una línea comenzó en un zigzag y vi el rostro de los doctores un poco más tranquilo cuando con paso lento me desplomé sobre una silla, la primera que alcancé"

"¿Te preguntarás el porque de todo este relato cierto? Solo quiero que pongas atención a lo que te diré a continuación, sé que me estás escuchando y realmente deseo que así sea. Yo..."

_Dudé un poco si seguir o mejor esperar a que al menos pudiera tener una respuesta de tu parte ante lo que iba a decir a continuación, pero ya que mas daba... al mal paso darle prisa dicen por ahí...__ Además no tenía tanto tiempo._

"Quiero confesarte lo falso que he sido hasta ahora, en realidad no soy quien crees que soy, no soy quien ante tus ojos aparento o intento ser..."

_Comencé, tomé con una mano la tuya, manteniendo__ con la otra aún el papel, girándolo puesto que ese lado ya había acabado._

"Tal y como lo lees, en este caso, escuchas. Durante estos años que llevo de conocerte, siempre eh intentado tener una sonrisa para ti, estar tanto en los mejores como en los peores momentos de tu vida, ser el confidente que se mantiene a tu lado pese a todo, el amigo que secaría tus lágrimas si me llegases a dejar verlas algún día en tus ojos, quien buscaría en el mundo aquello que te hiciese feliz si así me lo pidieras... Incluso sería capaz de sacrificar mi felicidad si con ello consiguiera la tuya."

"Conozco tu vida y sé que fue más complicada que la mía, y es por ello que estaría yo dispuesto a amenizarte cada día para que pudieras sonreír por la mañana, sería capaz de mantener una perenne sonrisa si con ella viera aunque fuese un pequeño gesto de alegría reflejado en tu rostro. No se realmente como describirte lo que siento, solo puedo concretarte, decirte, aclararte... pero más que nada. Recordarte que para mi lo eres todo y aunque talvez un poco tarde me voy haciendo a la idea, y recién lo he aceptado, siempre lo he supe. No fue hasta ahora que te sentí tan perdido que me decidí a confesarte, cuanto es que yo puedo llegar a amarte..."

"Claro está lo que he dicho, no hallo más que expresar... es obvio que no soy quien a quien deseas amar. Soy quien te ama fingiendo ser tu mejor amigo. Por un lado lo soy, no dejo que mis sentimientos influyan a la hora de darte algún consejo, como cuando mencioné lo del chico de negros cabellos, solo dije lo que mis sentidos me alertaban y al parecer no estaba tan lejos"

_Tu estado parece de nuevo acelerarse, pero esta vez los aparatos parecen alterarse de más, aprieto un botón rojo que era para llamar a la enfermera, me hago a un lado alejándome varios pasos de la cama, veo como ella llega y te revisa, parece tranquila ya__ que tus hermosos ojos se abren, una vez más puedo ver tus rojas orbes con las que soñaré eternamente, de eso estoy seguro, jamás había visto un color tan profundo. Parpadeas muchas veces, pareces querer acostumbrarte a la luz._

––No hay de que preocuparse. – _dice tranquilizadora la enfermera, tomando al parecer tus signos vitales. – _Todo está bien– _agregó, dejándome un tanto más tranquilo. _

_Me tenía que ir... lo sé, en ese momento sentí __como la incertidumbre y la cosquilla de los nervios me carcomían las entrañas. _

_¿Qué pensarías sobre lo que leí?. No lo sé y para ser sinceros, tampoco deseo enterarme. Y se que es tarde para ello._

_Me acerqué hasta ti, tus pupilas se dilataron con el exceso de luz que les llegaba, me enfocaron, parecías sumamente tranquilo y estable, lo cual me dejó conforme y bastante contento también, como lo había dicho el doctor, parecías recuperarte con rapidez..._

_La enfermera salió al parecer en busca de los padres de Kai para anunciar la mejora. Momento que aproveché para acercarme más a ti, me agaché y besé tu frente con suavidad y ternura. _

––Ya Tebya Lyublyu... – _murmuré con mis labios aún sobre tu piel. –_Poka. –

_Y ante dicha afirmación, ni siquiera esperé alguna contestación tuya y salí de la habitación, me alejé a paso seguro de tu hogar, el cual ya no volveré a ver, pero solo quería estar seguro que en tu memoria llevaras lo que siempre sentí por ti..._

_La carta quedó sobre tu cama. Quizá la veas, talvez no..._

_Mi camino supongo será largo, en realidad no lo sé, pero ahora me puedo ir tranquilo sabiendo que aunque fuese en el último minuto pude decirte lo mucho que te amo. Con el último aliento que me quedaba de vida pude viajar hasta ti, solo para confesarte y recordarte que te amo y que hubiera querido estar presente en todos los nuevos acontecimientos que te quedan por vivir, pero al parecer la vida tenía otros planes para mí. _

_Mi tiempo en la tierra a expirado y no me queda más que decir, no me queda otra cosa que hacer si no esperar seas feliz con alguien que te llegue a querer al menos con la mitad de intensidad que yo te amé en vida... _

_Y que aún te sigo amando..._

En un lugar un poco más alejado, pero dentro de la misma ciudad, varios doctores se aglomeraban dentro de una habitación de un hospital.

––Hora de la muerte. 8:46. – anunció mirando el reloj.

No esperes al último minuto para decirles a los demás cuanto les amas, recuérdaselos cuanto puedas en vida... seguro que lo apreciarán de mayor manera.

.Конец.  
(Fin)

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

"_¿Qué es la vida?. Un frenesí. ¿Qué es la vida?. Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción; y el mayor bien es pequeño; que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son."  
_**P**_edro _**C**_alderón _**d**_e _**l**_a _**B**_arca  
_

_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**_»_**»**

Gracias verdaderamente a las personas que lo terminaron de leer. Quienes ya me conozcan de algunas otras historias o incluso por msn, sabrán que odio los finales tristes, pero creo que no es tan triste si pudieron entender el mensaje que les dejé. No se porque realmente estas últimas semanas me he sentido un tanto mal, no físicamente hablando. Y creo que esta es la mayor prueba de ello.

Para quienes se lo pregunten, no se me murió nadie cercano ni nada por el estilo, solo quise difundir el mensaje, espero que haya llegado como lo espero.

Por otro lado, quienes lean esto y también esperen el final de Kisses, una **gran** disculpa, pero como leyeron, no me siento del todo bien para escribir un final bueno, y no quiero terminarlo en tragedia por que me mandarían virus jaja! Y pues creo que luego de tanto problema, esos chicos merecen algo mejor que lo que yo pudiera darles en estos días. Espero me disculpen y saludos a todos!

Quisiera saber que les pareció, si no les molestaría dejarme algún Review... estaría agradecida y contentísima de leerlo.

Gracias.

**¡¡Do Svidaniya!!**


End file.
